Una nueva vida comienza
by Belipaz
Summary: Lo que ocurre con los personajes después del final del séptimo libro. Osea, dice el final del séptimo libro
1. Chapter 1

El día después

Harry despertó de un profundo sueño. Todo le daba vueltas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? Algo venía a su mente: Aplausos, algo así como una gran alegría, sonrisas, apretones de manos y allí, en una esquina, un cadáver… ¡Un cadáver!¡Había matado a Voldemort! Vaya, nunca se lo había imaginado. Sabía que debía hacerlo, pero nunca había pensado en el momento y ahora, ahora que ya todo había acabado no podía creerlo y se sentía bastante desorientado. Sin ninguna meta o rumbo a seguir.

Así debía sentirse la gente normal, que despierta cada mañana sin saber que ocurrirá en su futuro…

"Pero, ¡espera!" pensó. "¡si hay una meta!" Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando pensó "Ginny".

"Buenos días Harry" abrió los ojos y la vio allí, sentada en su cama con una bandeja de desayuno. Quizá cuánto tiempo llevaba allí contemplándole.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Se veía preciosa, como siempre y ahora nada en el mundo podía evitar que estuviesen juntos.

"Escucha Ginny, yo…"

"Calla y come" dijo ella y sonrojándose más aún añadió "Creo que se lo que quieres decir."Y le dio un beso en los labios. Luego se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Harry se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Era la mañana de un hermoso y soleado día y todas las paredes estaban tapizadas de algo que él al principio no pudo reconocer.

Tomó su desayuno pensando en la nueva vida junto a Ginny que le esperaba y luego se vistió. Fue entonces que notó qué era aquello que tapizaba su habitación; cientos y cientos de felicitaciones y agradecimientos en todos los colores idiomas y formas provenientes del mundo entero. Qué rápido había viajado la noticia. Algunos emitian distintos sonidos o cambiaban de color.

Harry las miraba con una sonrisa hasta que notó una bastante particular entre el remolino de colores, zumbidos y sonidos. Era de un color azul claro. Perfectamente cuadrada, como si la hubiesen hecho con escuadra, nada se movía o cambiaba en ella y una perfecta letra de color azul marino decía:

"Nos han contado un poco.

Yo tengo mucho que contarte.

Aunque no lo creas…

Nos alegra saber que estás vivo y

Creo que debemos hablar.

Privet Drive n°4

Petunia Dursley"

Aturdido, Harry sacó el pequeño papel de entre los demás y lo guardó en su bolsillo. No sabía que hacer, si debía ser sincero, no se había acordado mucho de ellos últimamente. Supuso que algún día sentiría curiosidad por saber qué había sido de ellos, pero no había planeado una nueva visita a Privet Drive cuando abandonó ese lugar, supuestamente para siempre, un año atrás.

"Supongo que debería alegrarme que estén vivos" pensó "Aunque tantas mejores personas no lo estén" Pero no pudo pensar más en el conflictivo papel, porque en ese momento fue interrumpido por Ron y Hermione que irrumpían en la habitación. Al verlo se pararon confusamente. "Harry, estuviste maravilloso" dijo Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Si, eso, bien hecho amigo" agregó Ron dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Se notaba que estaba tan desconcertado como Harry, quíen nunca había pensado en cómo celebrarían ese momento.

Si lo pensaban, era digno de gran emotividad y abrazos, pero vivirlo era tan diferente. El no se sentía como un héroe, no había hecho nada. La varita mayor, o maestra, no había querido atacarlo y el hechizo de Voldemort había rebotado contra él una vez más. Sólo que ésta vez, no tenía horrocruxes que protegieran su alma. Y eso era gracias a él; a Ron; a Hermione; a Dumbledore, sus ojos se humedecieron cuando pensó en él; a Neville, que mató a Nagini; a Dobby; a todos quienes habían ayudado o entregado conciente o inconcientemente sus valiosos recuerdos y a Voldemort mismo, por ser como fue; ingenuo, desconfiado, orgulloso. Cosas que impidieron que alguien frustrase su misión.

Confiar era bueno, Voldemort hizo todo solo. Su mérito es completamente suyo, pero no triunfó. El mérito de su destrucción, Harry lo compartía con muchas personas, pero habían vencido, el mundo era libre y eso era lo único que importaba.

Los tres amigos se miraron en silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era de absoluta comprensión. Después de un rato, Harry les mostró el papel.

"Observen esto" Ron leía por sobre el hombro de Hermione.

"Esos malditos cerdos…" Dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

"No, o sea si, pero… Tu no oíste lo que dijo Dudley."

"¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué no eras un excremento después de todo?"

"En realidad, dijo… que no era un desperdicio de espacio" replicó Harry mirándo al suelo.

"¡Vaya gran diferencia!"

"Para Ron." Intervino Hermione y, cual si sus palabras fuesen un hechizo, Ron se mordió la lengua instantáneamente. "Yo creo que podrías darles otra oportunidad; Es decir, fueron malos,-"¿Malos? ¿Quién dijo?" (Fue el ignorado comentario de Ron)-Fueron malos –repitió cansada Hermione- pues no sabían por lo que estabas pasando, además algunos muggles reaccionan así ante el miedo."

"¿Miedo de un niño de 8 años?" Harry y Ron rieron.

"Vamos Harry, no seas tonto, ellos siempre supieron que había algo en ti. No pudieron nunca moldearte a su antojo,como para que realmente hubieses parecido un miembro de su familia."

Harry se había quedado boquiabierto ante tales argumentos, pero rápidamente se repuso.

"Pero que no te resulte alguien como esperabas no te da derecho a encerrarlo en un armario lleno de arañas" Ron dio un respingo al imaginarse durmiendo junto a Aragog y sus parientes.

"Lo se Harry, eso fue terrible." Consintió Hermione. "Pero recuerda lo que siempre decía Dumbledore; Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Y al parecer, ya comprobaste que no se equivocó al confiar en Snape y que sin importar cómo este se haya portado contigo, siempre te protegió y obedeció a su promesa hasta el final, sin importar que ya hubiese muerto Dumbledore y que tuviera libertad plena de seguir al señor oscuro…"

"Si, para, para. Está bien, iré ¿De acuerdo?"

"Lo siento Harry, si quieres podemos acompañarte" ofreció Ron jugueteando con su varita.

"No se ofendan, pero si tengo que hacer esta forzosa visita familiar, es otra la persona que quisiera que me acompañara."

Un brillo cómplice apareció en los ojos de sus amigos.


	2. El reencuentro

El reencuentro

"¡Ginny!"

"Espera, sólo un poquito"

"Vamos, apresurate"

"Ya, ya voy. ¿Crees qué así estoy bien?

Se veía encantadora con un lindo vestido muggle de raso blanco. Los rojos cabellos recogidos en un elegante moño de terciopelo le caían hasta la cintura.

"Vamos, solo vas a conocer a los Dursley, que desafortunadamente son mis tios" bromeó Harry. ¡No a la reina de Inglaterra!"

"¿qué es una reina?" preguntó Ginny divertida.

"Ya te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora, vamos." dijo Harry que iba vestido con un elegante terno, no para agradar a sus tíos, como Ginny, sino más bien, para refregarles en la cara que no era un fracasado y que lograría ser feliz sin importar lo que ellos opinaran.

Era una hermosa mañana, ideal para pasear por Londres, de no ser por toda la gente en la calle que le quedaba mirando boquiabierta como si fuera un personaje de ficción. Fue un alivio ingresar a la zona muggle, donde caminaron desapercibidos como cualquier pareja de jóvenes, aunque demasiado bien vestidos para su edad.

"Quizás debí haber consultado en las revistas de moda muggles" comentó Ginny mirando alrededor.

"No te preocupes. Te ves preciosa, además, yo quiero que noten que eres especial." Dijo dándole un beso y cogiendo su mano.

Anduvieron distraídamente por las calles hasta llegar a un conjunto de enormes casas cuadradas. Una calle con pulcras aceras, pasto bien cortado y costosos autos estacionados por doquier.

"Bueno, éste es Privet Drive. Esta de aquí es la casa." Le sorprendió no ver el cuello de tía Petunia espiándolos por la ventana. "Ven"

Llamaron a la puerta. Tía Petunia se apresuró a abrir. Tras ella, formados en una fila casi ridículamente perfecta, tío Vernon y Dudley. Ver a estos tres individuos, en comparación con Harry a su lado, se le antojó ligeramente cómico a Ginny, pero sonrió amablemente.

Tío Vernon y Dudley cayeron mudos de sorpresa al ver la hermosa chica que seguía a Harry.

"Pensamos que vendrías solo" dijo poco educadamente tío Vernon, probablemente pensando en la vergüenza de que un extraño, de aquella _clase, _escuchara sus conversaciones.

"Si, pero he decidido traer a mi novia conmigo. Ella es Ginny."

"Buenos días" dijo ella educadamente aguantando las ganas de reventar de la risa ante la confusa apariencia de la familia incapaz; al parecer, de moverse a un lado e invitarlos a pasar.

"Pero Harry" al fin intervino tía Petunia, esforzándose por romper el silencio y no se sabría si para retar sutilmente a su sobrino o para borrar la mirada de envidia en la cara de su hijo, "sólo tienes 17, ¿No crees que es muy temprano para que llames a esta… señorita, tu "Novia"?"

"Bueno tía, si consideraras como ha sido mi vida hasta ahora, lo cual de seguro te es imposible, comprenderías, como nosotros, la suerte que tengo de haber llegado a los 17 años de vida y que ahora, después de haber vencido al mago más tenebroso del mundo y que nada me impide ser feliz; quiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la bruja a quién amo." Ginny lo miraba tiernamente y su tía, pasmada, les dirigía una mirada vacía a ambos como si ella estuviera en un lugar muy lejano.

"Y ahora, ¿Qué les parecería si nos hicieran pasar?" Sacando personalidad a costas de algo que llevaba días practicando, pues sabía que tía Petunia solía babear inconsciente cuando algo la sorprendía y en esta visita era posible que oyera bastantes cosas sorprendentes. Bueno, eso dependía de ellos, que tan dispuestos estuvieran.

La familia se apretujó, cual lo hicieran en la anterior visita de Dumbledore, uno contra otro en un sofá, mientras Harry y Ginny tomaban asiento en el del frente, separados por una mesita.

Hubo un pequeño e incómodo silencio, durante el cuál tío Vernon miraba a tía Petunia con el seño fruncido, tía Petunia parecía absorta en sus pensamientos y Dudley miraba constantemente las manos entrelazadas de la joven pareja. Él pensaba iniciar la conversación, pero no había pensado en el pequeño inconveniente que los celos que le daba su primo eran para él. Entonces, tía Petunia lentamente subió las escaleras y regresó con un pesado montón de papeles y revistas. Varios de ellos tenían imágenes que se movían y Harry reconoció una de las revistas como la edición de "El quisquilloso" que incluía su entrevista en exclusiva con Rita Sckeeter hacerca del regreso del señor tenebroso.

"Es sobre esto que te queríamos hablar" dijo tía Petunia dejando los papeles sobre la mesa. "se te quedaron bajo el tablero suelto debajo de tu cama."

"¿Y tu como llegaste ahí?"

"Bueno, yo… Como tú te ibas… Yo, yo limpié todo muy bien…"

"Para que pareciera que nunca estuve ahí. Si, lo comprendo"

"…"

"Bueno, ¿Qué tenías que decirme sobre estas cosas?"

"Em… Cuando la, la tipa esa, la del pelo extraño."

"Tonks"

"Si, si ella ¿Cómo está?"dijo con ánimo de suavizar el humor de su sobrino.

"Muerta. Continua"

"…" Vernon le dio una palmadita en la pierna para tranquilizarla, aunque su mirada hacia Harry era tensa y adornada por la típica vena palpitante de sus momentos de ira.

"Pues, ella parecía desconertada de que no supiéramos nada sobre ti. Indignada, diría yo. Y pensé; ¿Qué hay que saber de él? Fue entonces cuando revisé estas… mm, revistas" mientras hablaba revolvía las hojas impresas con manos temblorosas y se hizo visible una con el encabezado: Entrevista con El Elegido: ¿Saldrá la tan esperada biografía de Harry Potter? Harry nunca había leído ese artículo. Recordaba muy bien cuando le habían hecho esa propuesta, en una fiesta de navidad del Slug-club, ahora para él, miles de años atrás. Él, por supuesto, la había rechazado. "Y bueno, al parecer, eres toda una personalidad de la farándula; rico y famoso, leí por ahí; con una gran fortuna para ti solo…"

"Ese es el punto… Harry" interrumpió tío Vernon. "Has vivido a nuestras expensas estos 17 años y no hemos recibido más que horrores de tu parte…"

"Comparto el sentimiento" dijo Harry.

"¡Y tú ni siquiera nos mencionas la más leve cosa que…!"

"Para, tú nunca me has permitido hablar de mi mundo aquí. Incluso las palabras "Mago" o "Magia" estaban prohibidas. Recuerda que estás hablando con el chico al que obligaste a decir que iba al Centro para delincuentes incurables San Bruto, o cómo sea que se llamara.

En cuanto al dinero, no creí que pudieran interesarse en algo que tuviera relación con mi mundo. Y su hospitalidad no vale ni media mo…"

"¡Harry!" susurró Ginny roja de rabia con un ligero codazo. "No te enfades. Ambos sabemos que no vale la pena discutir con ellos. Y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hice un hechizo mocomurciélagos." Dijo mirando amenazadoramente a Dudley.

Harry sonrió. En ese momento se le ocurrió que sería una espléndida idea recordarles a los Dursley que ya podía hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, así que sacó la varita y con un movimiento hizo que corriera una fresca brisa por la estancia. "Hace mucho calor aquí ¿no?" Los tres temblaron, como si el sofá se hubiera vuelto se hielo. Vernon se hincho instintivamente para proteger a su familia tras su corpulenta fisonomía, pero habló tía Petunia.

"Vernon, creo que ya es el momento. No te preocupes. Dudders, querido, ve arriba con tu padre. Puedes ver lo que quieras en la TV." Dudley se sonrojó visiblemente al ser tratado así por su madre ante la linda chica y escapó rápidamente al segundo piso.

"Pero Petunia, el chico… está armado. Podría hacerte algo…"

"Calla Vernon, ya hablamos de esto. Te dije que necesitaba un rato a solas con él."

"A solas" repitió mirando a Ginny mientras Vernon subía pesadamente las escaleras.

Ginny miró a Harry buscando una mirada de asentimiento y luego dijo "Está bien, te espero afuera"

"¡No!... Es decir, no. No vayas allá." Dijo la señora Dursley al verla acercarse a la entrada principal. No sería normal ver una chica paseándose sola por el antejardín.

¿Qué tal si alguien le preguntara quién es y donde vive? No. Por ningún motivo.

"Puedes ir al jardín trasero… querida. Te aseguro que es muy bello."

Giny le dedicó una última mirada de protesta a Harry y luego salió fuera de vista.

"Bueno, y a estamos solos. ¿Qué pasa?"

"No trates así a tu pobre tía. Esto no es muy fácil para mi."

Harry reprimió las ganas de protestar.

"Bueno… Nosotros nunca hemos hablado mucho. Sobre tus padres, quiero decir."

"Al menos no de cosas verdaderas" Dijo Harry recordando el supuesto accidente de auto que habría acabado con las vidas de James y Lily según tía Petunia.

"Y pensé – Dijo sonrojándose – que tu podrías tener curiosidad… Me refiero a que soy la más cercana a tu madre y creo mi deber…"

"Ya he averiguado muchas cosas Tuney." Su tía se sobresaltó al oir su antiguo apodo.

"Ah, por cierto, ¿recuerdas a Snape? Él también está muerto. No era un mal tipo después de todo." Tía Petunia palideció por un instante, pero luego recobró el valor.

"Bueno, ella siempre hacía trucos de magia para mi y mis padres. A ellos les complacía enormemente tener una hija tan talentosa, pero a mi…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre has odiado tanto la magia?"

"No siempre… Es que yo… La magia me traicionó.

Cuando yo era muy pequeña – Sus ojos se humedecieron – yo hacía trucos como los de mi hermana. Pero yo no los presumía ante mis padres ni nada. Yo sólo le mostraba a Lily mi poder. Cuando era muy pequeña, ella se maravillaba y me respetaba. Un poco más tarde, solíamos jugar a juegos ligeramente… Peligrosos.

Lily no sabía que era especial, aunque yo ya lo había notado y nuestro poder siempre nos salvaba de los peligros a los que nos exponíamos y de esa forma se iban fortaleciendo.

Bueno, todo iba bien. Hasta que lo vi.

Yo había llegado del colegio más temprano de lo previsto y fui a buscar a mamá. Había obtenido una excelente calificación ese día y quería mostrársela. Bueno, como sea, la pieza estaba cerrada con llave. Miré por el agujero de la cerradura. Mi madre estaba a medio vestir, había velas encendidas y la cama estaba desordenada. Me puse a escuchar.

"-Hola querida

-…

- Si. Acaba de irse. Te juro que es maravilloso.

-…

-¿Qué cuanto hace que lo conozco? Bueno, hace unos 5 años la verdad."

Y pensé; "mami conoce a papi desde hace más de 10 años

"- Tiene un modo tan especial de hacer las cosas. Te juro que hay algo de mágico en él."

"¿Magia?"

"-Ay, si mira te cuento, pero no le digas a nadie. Habíamos tratado mil veces de tener hijos y era lo único que faltaba para hacer perfecto nuestro matrimonio y bueno, yo noté que él era infértil, pero ¿Para qué se lo iba a decir? Así que tuve que sacar a Tuney y a Lily… De otra parte."

"No pude escuchar ni una palabra más. ¿Con que de ahí venían nuestros poderes? Mamá engañaba a papá. En ese momento me dio una gran pena por papá, quién me di cuenta de que ni siquiera era mi papa. Y mi mamá y ese tipo, ¡eran unos…!" Tía Petunia rompió en llanto sobre el hombro de su sobrino. Y él desconcertado, no sabía que hacer, puesto que no se sentía capaz de arrojar al piso la sollozante cabeza en un momento como aquel. No importaba lo que ella le hubiera dicho, aunque no le gustaba la idea de que su abuela fuera una… Uno no escoge la familia. (él no escogió a los Dursley) No los puedes santificar a todos.

"Lo siento Harry. Nunca le conté esto a nadie. Sentía que debía desahogarme. Después de ese día, con todo mi odio, me vi incapaz de realizar magia. Supongo que la odiaba y que me avergonzaba saber de donde provenía.

Por supuesto que no le dije nada nunca a Lily, pero odiaba que se juntase con esos magos destruye hogares. Aún así, ella era mi hermanita y no quería arruinarle la vida.

Un día, ella me despertó con un nuevo poder. Ella no sabía de mis dificultades con la magia y me hirió. Me hirió profundamente en un brazo. Ese día comprendí que la magia era peligrosa y decidí alejarme todo lo posible de ella.

Me parece que Lily nunca recordó que yo alguna vez tuve poderes. Ella era muy pequeña.

Cuando le llegó la carta de Hogwarts y hacía tan maravillosos planes, de pronto me dio nostalgia y desee ir con ella. Le dije que yo podría tratar de hacer magia, que quizá fuera hereditario. Ella parecía muy entusiasmada con la idea e intentó enseñarme trucos, pero mi poder estaba perdido del todo. Escribí a Dumbledore, para preguntarle si había forma de recuperarlo, pero él me dijo que a veces, cuando un mago sufre un trauma tan horrible, queda afectado de por vida. Que lo sentía, pero que no había nada más por hacer. Así que bueno, con un poco de resentimiento, volvía a mi conducta anti-magia y me esforcé por alejarme lo más posible de ese mundo y ser la más perfecta y corriente muggle del mundo." Dijo enjugándose los ojos.

"Yo nunca quise que Vernon supiera esto. Por eso no quería que estuviera presente. Ni él ni nadie más debe saberlo; Sin embargo, pensé que tú deberías y quizá así podrías comprender mejor a tu pobre tía."

"…"

"Comprendo cómo te sientes. Por favor, tan sólo prométeme que no lo dirás nunca."

"…"

"Prométemelo Harry"

"Está bien. Lo prometo. Ahora, creo, que iré a buscar a Ginny." Logró decir.

"Es una linda chica Harry. Espero, espero que seas feliz."

Harry no tuvo valor para mirarla. Asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el patio dejándola triste, sola y pensativa.

Él pensaba que lo interrogarían. Incluso llevaba días planeando cómo les explicaría todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. En cambio, ahora, al parecer tía Petunia sabía todo o al menos bastante y él nunca se hubiera esperado recibir de ella tal información que lo único que deseaba era sacar de su mente.

Llegó al jardín donde Ginny se sentaba preocupada y sólo atinó a decir "Vamos".

"Pero Harry, ¿que sucedió?"

"No puedo decirte ahora. Vamos."

"Se supone que ya no había secretos entre nosotros." Dijo Ginny fastidiada.

"No Ginny. No es un secreto mío. Mi tía… Bueno perdona."

"¿Te dijo algo horrible?" preguntó tomando su mano.

"Si. No… Es decir, no. Tienes razón."

"Siempre tengo razón." Dijo Ginny picaronamente.

"Si. No se qué me pasó."

"¿Estás seguro Harry?"

"Si. Seguro. Em… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?"

"Bueno. Entrar, agradecerles la invitación y bueno Harry, son tus tíos. Tú debes saber que hacer."

"Cierto. Lo haré"

"¿Qué te parece si los invitas a visitarte a ti también?"

"Eso sería perfecto. De todos modos ellos nunca aceptarían la invitación." Respondió Harry otra vez de buen humor.

"Vamos" Dijo y juntos volvieron a entrar a la casa de piedra

Algunos minutos más tarde. Ya listos para marcharse Harry y Ginny se dirigían hacia la puerta. Cruzaron el umbral. Harry se sentía bastante aliviado de salir de ahí. Y ésta vez, se sentía bastante seguro de que nunca volvería.

Ginny, con el ceño fruncido, se veía mucho menos dispuesta a hablar a favor de los tíos de Harry que en el jardín después de que este último le hubiese hecho un completo recorrido de la casa ante su insistente petición de conocer cómo había vivido esos 17 años.

El resto de la visita había transcurrido en paz. Una paz incómoda mantenida por la charla de tía Petunia, demasiado avergonzada cómo para mirar a los ojos a su sobrino, sobre como habían sido esos últimos meses para la familia y cómo habían pasado ese tiempo escondidos en un refugio en Alaska. Ante el recuerdo de lo cual, la palpitante vena de la sien derecha de tío Vernon se acentuó visiblemente. Puntualmente cada semana les llegaba un ejemplar del profeta, acompañados de ocasional choque de alguna que otra lechuza en la cabeza de tío Vernon, con los artículos donde aparecía Harry destacado con brillantes colores. Permanecían arrumbados sobre una mesa y finalmente eran usados para envolver pescado.

El autobús noctámbulo los esperaba estacionado en la oscuridad. Ginny ya estaba arriba conversando con Stan mientras Harry acomodaba los diarios y otros signos de su existencia que había olvidado en el maletero.

"Harry" La prominente figura de Dudley apareció en la puerta de entrada y se acercó a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cortas piernas. La grasienta cabellera rubia no oscilaba lo más mínimo en la brisa nocturna. Harry volteó al oírle.

"Harry" jadeó por el esfuerzo de la corta caminata. "Yo leí esos diarios."

Harry quedó de piedra. Ya sea por lo inesperado de la confesión o por lo difícil que le resultaba imaginarse a Dudley leyendo.

"Yo leí esos diarios" repitió ya más repuesto.

"Bueno, em… Gracias por preocuparte" contestó Harry sin saber que responder a tal confesión mientras cerraba la maletera del bus.

"¡Harry espera!" Dijo Dudley al ver que su primo se ponía otra vez en movimiento.

"P-p-primo…"La palabra sonó tan extraña y poco natural al salir de su boca a pesar de todos los meses que lo había estado practicando, pero produjo el efecto de sorpresa y desconcierto esperado en Harry, quién en el acto se detuvo y dio media vuelta con los labios entreabiertos.

"Primo." Dijo Dudley una vez más. Esta vez con menos dificultad que la primera.

"Yo se todo lo que has hecho y… Y te admiro." Su mirada bajó al piso al no poder con tan difíciles palabras. Harry casi podía sentir el caos y el esfuerzo dentro de la cabeza de su primo.

"Tú salvaste mi vida… Tu eres muy valiente y… Y lamento haberte molestado."

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar. Resultaba cómica la cara de alivio de su primo tras haber dicho todo lo que lo había atormentado por meses, pero él no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de reír. Era la segunda vez en dos años que Dudley lo dejaba sin palabras, pero esta vez, ya era el colmo. Nunca hubiera esperado algo así. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿No habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día?

"Vaya Dudley, yo, yo no se que… Gracias, supongo." Y entonces, recordando lo que dijo Ginny. "Supongo que, si algún día, quieres venir a visitarnos. Serás bienvenido."

"Adiós primo"

"Adiós primo" contestó Harry y con una sonrisa agregó "Ahora debo irme", subió apresuradamente al autobús y buscó a Ginny con la mirada preguntándose si eso realmente había sucedido.

"Tardaste mucho Harry. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Me dijo que eres una linda chica y que espera que seamos felices" mintió Harry recordando a tía Petunia. "Y lo invité a visitarnos algún día"

Harry miró por la ventana. La calle estaba vacía. Dudley debió haber entrado. El pequeño grupo de casas cuadradas se hizo cada vez más pequeño e irreal, hasta que desapareció por completo.


End file.
